I feel like I'm coming home
by hellissohotrightnow
Summary: Based on the Tibette elevator scene from The L Word/Season 5; this is my own take on the scene. My heya feelings were everywhere and I could no longer resist the temptation   Heya  Heather Morris/Naya Rivera


"These fucking elevators…!" Naya pushed down on the elevator button continuously, getting more and more frustrated with herself as the minutes passed. Her hair was tied back in a tight fitted pony tail, wearing sweats, holding a brown designer bag close to her side; her skin was natural, drained with lack of energy.

"This is why we should take the stairs…" Heather's voice was quiet, she was tired. Her back was facing the wall, her coat held to her chest trying to find as much warmth as she possibly could, burying her face inside the fabric. Every night after the show was so draining. After the show Heather puts on it's even a struggle to walk from the car to the entrance of the hotel.

"Are you kidding? You won't even be able to walk up one step, never mind the other 200" Naya pressed down hard on the elevator button again as heather sighed deeply, nuzzling her face deeper into the fabric of her coat.

"Maybe you can carry me…" Heather lifted her head slightly as she spoke, her aching eyes opening but creasing again as she stared into the light surrounding Naya.

"Pshhh, whatever" Naya scrunched up her nose as she turned to face Heather, a widened smile forming across her tired face.

Suddenly the elevator doors forcefully opened, making Naya jump with surprise as she held her hand against her chest. "Finally!" Naya shouted with excitement, reaching out to grab hold of a very incoherent Heather. "C'mon the elevator is working, H" Naya softly gripped her hand around Heather's wrist pulling her forwards. Heather's eyes opened suddenly as her feet moved along the ground, her eyes still heavy.

As they walked inside the cold based surface of the elevator, Heather began to slide her body down onto the floor, pushing her coat back into her face, feeling the warmth gather around her skin again.

"I'm not surprised that you're this tired Heather, you put on a pretty intense show tonight" Naya spoke as she pushed two fingers down on the button for the elevator to go up; placing her bag down on the floor, releasing the pressure from her aching shoulder as the doors began to close.

Heather spoke through the fabric of her coat, her voice muffled as she spoke, almost making the words she said impossible to understand "Y-you think so…?" Heather began to lift her head slightly, still holding her coat close to her face.

Naya nodded, her eyes shining in the light of the enclosed space of the elevator; a large widened meaningful smile appearing across her face. "You always put on a good show…" Naya leant her body against the cold surface, causing her to shiver slightly, closing her eyes and folding her arms tight around her stomach.

200 floors always felt like forever for both of them, but tonight it was starting to feel even longer.

The air was cold and the tension between them both was held together by the tired figure of the blonde placed in front of Naya. She looked so peaceful and content, her eyes still closed and her breathing steady, her lips naturally pouted. It was like the image of an angel, she looked elegant, even in her sleep. As Naya opened her aching eyes, she caught sight of the blonde below her, she leant her head back against the wall again, taking in a deep breath as she closed her eyes, trying to take in the beauty that was presented in front of her. It always took Naya's breath away, the air always managed to escape from her chest and it could never quite manage to find its way back inside.

Suddenly the elevator jolted in a downwards motion, causing Heather to wake from her deep sleep, pushing her head back against the wall "Fuck!" Heather cursed as her head caught on the hard surface against her, leaning forward slightly, holding her hand against the back of her head.

"Are you fucking kidding me?...I waited 10 fucking minutes for you to work and now you decide to fucking break, fantastic, brilliant, wonderful!" Naya slapped her hand down on her thigh as she looked up towards the ceiling, bringing her other hand over her eyes. "I swear to god, I am never taking this elevator again"

Heather squinted her eyes slightly as she stood up, running her hands through her hair bringing them down to place on her hips "Well…what now?" Heather yawned as she spoke, holding one of her hands over her mouth. "Well we're trapped!" Naya faced Heather, also placing her hands on her hips, staring at the blonde's still tired figure.

"Well you don't need to shout at me, Nay Nay…"Heather's mouth creased as she spoke, her eyes squinting in the light as she folded her arms, feeling vulnerable to naya's words.

"I-I know…I'm sorry...I'm just…." Naya closed her eyes slowly, gesturing her hand in front of her face.

"I'm tired"

Heather nodded, leaning her head back against the wall, closing her eyes again as she tightened the grip around her waist "Nay I know…me too"

Naya sighed deeply, looking around the elevator for some form of emergency alarm, holding her fingertips against her forehead in an attempt to relax her already angered and tired body.

"I guess we should just sit here until they get this thing working again" Heather slipped her body back down against the elevator, sitting upright with her legs placed out in front of her, her coat placed over her thighs.

"It's fucking hot in here…" Naya paced her body, turning backwards and forwards; her body flaring up in a deep heat that she couldn't escape from.

"Nay you need to relax, pacing yourself will only make the heat worse" Heather shook her head as her gaze followed an uncomfortable Naya, her teeth catching hold of the skin on her bottom lip.

Naya gave in, sluggishly placing herself down on the cold tiles of the floor, folding her arms around her knees, pulling her knees closer in an attempt to feel more spaced out.

"Why didn't we take the stairs…?" Naya leant her head between her knees, breathing heavily, a small line of sweat forming on her forehead.

"W-well I did say t-…." Heather was cut off by Naya's hand reaching up into the air, her eyes fixed on Heather. "Yes…I know, you said" Naya's tone was sharp, but it wasn't aggressive. Heather had never even seen Naya in this uncomfortable state. It was uncomfortable for heather to even withstand.

Minutes passed, silence surrounded the tin shell of the enclosed space; the heat was becoming more and more uncomfortable, breathing became deeper and skin became more flushed. The tension was ripping between both of the females, engulfing them in this small space they were forced to share.

"D-do you think…anybody even knows that we're in here?" Heather lifted her head slightly, the air catching in her throat as she spoke, the heat engulfing the words that fell from her mouth.

Naya took a few deep breaths, gulping harshly as she brought the words to her mouth "I'm sure they're doing…everything they can…"

Heather began to remove the jewellery that was attached to her wrist and neck, the heat was causing the metal to stick to her moist, flushed skin; everything was so uncomfortable, it was unbearable.

"I don't even have any phone signal" Naya pressed down on the button of her iPhone, throwing it back down onto her bag, lifting her hands, running them down her flushed, moistened face, holding them against her neck.

Heather pushed her legs out further in an attempt to join them with Naya's, the hair of her fringe lightly sticking to her forehead, her eyes still gleaming a bright blue in the dim visible light of the heat engulfed elevator. Naya widened her eyes and smiled wide, her nose scrunching up slightly as she let her feet join with Heather's, already beginning to feel more comfortable.

"It's typical, isn't it?" Heather looked down; her eyes fixed on her feet joined with naya's, taking in a needed heavy breath, her eyelids fluttering, beginning to feel heavy again.

"What do you mean? Naya responded quickly, her gaze fixed on heather's as she took another deep breath into her lungs, lifting her hand to move a piece of tangled hair from her face.

"We always seem to get stuck in these…tense situations and no matter how hard I push them away, they always come fighting back" Heather lifted her hands in air, gesturing the subject of the matter she was addressing, her feet brushing slightly against Naya's without realizing.

Naya looked down to the floor, holding her hands together, playing with the ring on her finger nervously, her breath shaking against her throat as she took another breath into her lungs.

"What are you so afraid of, Naya?" Heather's tone was firm; she raised her eyebrows, her tangled hair falling onto her shoulders slightly as she moved her body forwards.

"Fucking it all up" Naya's response was blunt, straightforward. She fixed her gaze on Heather's swift body movement; meeting with her eyes as she spoke. "I'm afraid….of what everyone will think of us, who will judge us…" Heather looked down to the floor as Naya spoke, her bottom lip catching in her teeth.

"How hurt Taylor will be"

Heather moved her body uncomfortably, pushing her head back; closing her eyes as she took in another shaken heated breath.

"He already knows that there is something wrong…"

"Did you tell him about us!" Naya's response was sudden, her eyes widened as she fixed her gaze back on Heather, her tone firm.

"G-god no…of course I didn't" Heather began to play with the fabric of her coat, twirling around a piece of threaded fabric between her fingers as she spoke "I-I wouldn't...not yet"

"I've been too much of a fucking coward…w-we just…we don't share the same values" Heather shook her head, looking back down to the floor uncomfortably.

Naya took a few more deep breaths, the heat still engulfing her body entirely.

"D-do…do you think we share the same values?" Naya spoke quietly, almost mumbling as she became lost in thought of what heather's response could be.

"Of course I do, Naya…" A nervous laugh fell from Heather's lips as she looked towards Naya, her head tilted slightly as she took in the beauty that was before her eyes.

"H-heather this is an affair…we walk around like nothing happens, like nothing is going on but really we're doing the things that we shouldn't…I-I feel like I'm falling, I feel like I'm falling deeper into this space where there is no ending, it won't stop. This unstoppable force….I-I….I just…"

"I love you…" Heather cut off Naya as she began to shift towards her, positioning herself to her side, pulling her knees closer to her chest as she stared directly into the dark pools of Naya's eyes.

"I love you…I have no doubt about that…"

"It's an affair…" Naya shook her head, her voice shaking as she spoke, her nerves ripping through her veins.

"No…It's not…"

"When I…really search myself…for me…it feels like I'm coming home." Heather's voice began to crack as tears became visible under her eyelids, her voice shaken as she spoke.

Naya leant forward quickly, holding her hands on either side of Heather's face as she held on tightly, her fingers gripping into hot skin as she moved her lips in motion with Heather's, a slight groan escaping her lips as she deepened the movement, her hand finding its way into dark hair, gripping tightly. Naya's hands began to grip tightly onto the fabric of Heather's sweats, holding onto the waistband as she began to tug, pulling Heather onto her hips, allowing her to straddle her. Heather held her hands on either side of Naya's face, pushing the hair from her eyes as their lips met once more. The heat was burying them deeper, as more sweat formed on their burning skin. The kisses were slow, agonizing for both of them as the heat carried on tearing through them.

Heather tilted her head back slightly, as Naya's lips met with the moistened skin of the blonde's neck. Heather's hands gripped onto the metal bar above them as Naya continued to move her lips against her neck, the plump feeling of red stained lips nipped and sucked against the softest spots of Heather's neck, causing her body to fall back further. Naya positioned her hand on Heather's back as she pulled her forward again, her lips managing to graze against the bare skin of heather's chest before lifting her head up to catch sight of the beauty held against her.

They sat in awe for a moment, Heather placed her hand against Naya's head, stroking along her hairline; the light from the emergency light reflected against Naya's glistening skin. Heather became lost in the dark pools of Naya's eyes, losing herself with the girl she had been in love with since the day they met. Their lips met once again, only this time, Naya bought her hands to meet with Heather's hips, pulling her forward onto her lap even more as she deepened the kiss once again, allowing her tongue to make contact with Heather's bottom lip, hoping for more access. Heather opens her mouth slowly, allowing the heated skin of Naya's tongue to make entry, joining with her own tongue. Heather's groans were becoming louder, and it was getting hotter.

"I-I need you…" Heather leant her head back slightly as Naya fell forwards, their bodies weak against each other's from the pressure of the heat.

Naya quickly began to tug at the material of Heather's sweats once again, pulling them away from her toned waist; Naya was struggling to catch her breath as she pulled and pulled with slight help from an exhausted Heather. Naya ran her hand up Heather's thigh slowly, her fingertips causing the blonde to shiver from the slight touches; her lips met skin again as she began to tug at the waistline of Heather's underwear.

"G-god…please…" Heather's body was becoming weaker as she spoke, her eyes were still closed as Naya made contact with the tight bundle of nerves that was still holding heather together. Heather threw her head forward as Naya shifted two fingers against her clit, pushing them backwards and forwards in an attempt to create slow circles. A high pitched moan ripped from heather's throat as Naya began to create a slow rhythm with her fingers, her hips began to move in a motion that was comfortable, causing both of them to pant breathlessly against each other.

"Nay…N-nay…fingers; put your fingers inside of me" Heather leant her head against Naya's as she lifted her hips allowing the access which was needed. Two fingers entered heather, causing her to moan out, her fingers now gripping tightly into the skin of naya's shoulders. Heather leant her head down against Naya's shoulder, biting down against bare skin as her hips continued to grind against Naya's hand. The build-up of tension begun as Naya curled her fingers, she was curling them so deep and _fast. _

"_O-oo-hhh I'm nearly there, fuck nay, c-curl your fingers, p-please…" Naya curled her fingers deeper once again, responding to Heather's every demand. Naya didn't stop. The heat carried on to engulf them, the sweat covering their skin glistened with every fast movement of their bodies. _

_With one last curl of Naya's fingers, Heather came completely undone. Her hips jerked violently against Naya's hand as she came, her teeth biting down on bare skin, her nails drawing blood as she shook against Naya's body, her moans carried on to rip through her as she came down from the high she had just experienced, pushing her body down onto Naya's, both of them exhausted, glistening with sweat. _

"_I'm home…" _


End file.
